Department of Improbable AUs
The Department of Improbable AUs deals with badfics that take the canon characters and put them in a storyline/universe very different from the canonical one. It is headed by the Antigravity Apple. Its flash patch is a Rubin vase. History The DIAU is a very small department of the PPC, and nowhere near as old as the DMS or the DBS. It can be assumed it came into being shortly after the events of the Reorganization and the formation of the Board of Department Heads. It has not made much of an impact on PPC history thus far, and many missions that would get sent here are sent to other departments. But that does not stop the agents from doing their jobs in the least. Risks Some of the most improbable and bad AU fics that this department faces aren't so much set in an alternate universe as in a completely different one, where the only recognisable elements from the canon are the characters' names. Whereas with crossovers there would be at least recognizable attempts to cross the canons over, bad AUs may disregard canon entirely without even a pretense of trying to belong. In other words, the Department of Improbable AUs may on occasion encounter stories with an unrecognizable setting, populated entirely by character replacements. This is as exactly as stressful to the sanity as it sounds. Tasks and Equipment Agents of the DIAU may in some cases have tasks similar to Untanglers in that canonical characters in bad AUfics are exorcised or neuralyzed as needed and returned to their original universe. In other cases, whole colonies of character replacements may have to be eliminated, canonical characters retrieved from plotholes, and the whole uncanon setting destroyed. Agents of the DIAU will find themselves using a variety of equipment in the line of duty, including: * A Character Analysis Device. A Canon Analysis Device or Combined CAD may also suffice, but because the setting of a bad AU is entirely uncanon anyway, the readings on the integrity of the canon may be less than useful. * An Exorcism Kit in the case of character possession. * A neuralyzer, in the case of mere OOCness. * Weapons, in the case of character replacements. Though picking out which ones are suitable for an uncanon setting is a baffling feat in and of itself. * A remote activator, to enable portal travel. * A notebook for charge lists. * A D.O.R.K.S. may or may not be needed. Bleepproducts are also highly encouraged, as is a method of communication, food, and other basic supplies that agents comically tend to forget about. The DIAU has recently partnered up with the Historical Inaccuracies Division of the Department of Temporal Offenses to create the Alternate and Ahistorical Universe Monitoring Station, which is more commonly known as the Observatory. It is designed to examine and analyze the myriad alternate universes and timelines that emerge around established continua. Agent Cornelius is directly interfaced with the Observatory and monitors the various streams of information. Known Agents The only active DIAU agents known at this time are as follows: *Cornelius and Rachel Calendar *Jennifer Elena Northley and Kath *Agents Hazel and Carruthers There may technically be more, but these are the only ones with recorded appearences. Mission Reports Mission reports for the DIAU can be found on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Improbable AUs. Category:Action Departments Category:Department of Improbable AUs